


Euphoria

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, stripper bam, 金有谦你把斑斑给我放下的backup
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Summary: 脱衣舞男Bam脱衣舞是一种艺术我爱脱衣舞





	Euphoria

金有谦发誓他没想这么做。  
作为一个英俊、可爱、修养与他的外表一样闪闪发光的年轻人，他发誓他没想把他身上面值最大的纸币塞进那个叫bambam的脱衣舞舞者的内裤里——  
还是非常中间的、下方的、深处的位置。

“抱歉……”下一秒他就后悔了，像个不知所措地小男孩一样红着脸解释，“我不知道该不该这样做，我以为……”  
“噢甜心，别这么说，”bambam凑近他耳边，“想让我给你跳支舞吗？”  
“呃……如果可以的话。”金有谦知道他这回答烂透了，就好像在回应一位优秀的厨师能否帮他切一片黄油吐司一样一点没有对他面前这个舞者的尊重，但考虑到眼下的情况，他觉得他还能说出话来已经是值得感恩的事情了。  
“你想去那边的包间里吗？”bambam靠着金有谦坐下，保持着令人毫无压力的距离，这让金有谦稍微觉得没那么窒息了，“那里更安静，不会被打扰，而且我会全裸。”  
“全裸？”金有谦的声音颤抖了一下。  
“取决于你，”bambam耸耸肩膀，“如果你喜欢我穿着衣服的话。”  
“呃……好的。”金有谦很想装作他没在想象bambam全裸的样子，但他确信他上下滑动的喉结已经出卖他了。  
“我们会慢慢来，好吗？”bambam站起来，牵着金有谦的手朝角落那个隐蔽的门走去。

***

当bambam把那间布满了墨绿色丝绒的房间整理好后，下一首歌刚好开始，那是一首柔和又性感的歌，让金有谦想起流动的金色蜂蜜。

“是首不错的歌。”bambam突然靠近了金有谦，“准备好你的舞了吗？”  
金有谦点了点头，除此之外不知道自己还能做什么。  
bambam拉近了他们的距离，金有谦闻到他身上好闻的香根草的味道，还混合着某种特殊的香料，那让金有谦放松下来，不受控制地沉浸到bambam向他展示的充满美感和吸引力的膝上舞中。

bambam的双臂搭在金有谦的肩膀上，手指环绕过他的后颈缠绕在金有谦的头发中。  
他赤裸的上身随着音乐的节奏舒缓地摇摆着，金有谦很难不把视线停留在他那个肌肉分布匀称、附着一层薄汗的胸上，那在灯光下显着一种美妙的金色，让金有谦有画下来的冲动。

“介意把腿分开一点吗。”bambam仍旧在他耳边轻声说着，湿热的吐息洒在金有谦耳后的那一小片皮肤上，不用特意去看他也知道自己的耳朵一定红得像是要滴血了。  
金有谦听话地照做了，bambam把他修长匀称的大腿挤进空隙，随后自然地侧坐在金有谦的大腿上，臀部有节奏地摆动着。  
金有谦紧紧握着椅子把手不敢松开，他感到一种带着电流的颤栗正在他全身流动着，然后在下腹堆积，这让他的裆部撑得发疼。

bambam又突然从他腿上站了起来，和他面对面，直直地看向他的眼底。金有谦以为那将要变成一个吻，因为bambam正朝他靠得越来越近，他甚至摒住了呼吸，小心地伸出舌头舔了舔因为热而干燥的嘴唇。  
可bambam在快要吻上他时突然偏过头去，嘴唇最终落到金有谦的侧颈，他张开嘴，牙齿擦过那一片颤栗的皮肤，他说，“甜心，要做点不那么符合规矩的事情吗？”

***

金有谦并不熟悉这里的规矩。  
所以他所能做的就只是把视线牢牢地黏在bambam身上，然后点头。

bambam朝他露出一个有点邪恶的笑容，然后他朝前走了一步，把金有谦张开的双腿并拢。接着他抬起腿，面对面地跨坐在了金有谦地大腿上。  
他的臀部随着音乐摆动着，前端被内裤包裹的地方偶尔擦到金有谦正硬得发疼的部位。金有谦的脸涨得鲜红，“我呃……我不是故意的……”  
“没关系，”bambam仍然在摇摆着他美妙的身体，似乎很享受这样的过程，“这不是什么需要道歉的事，”他俯下身，伸出舌尖舔了舔那个粉红色的耳朵，“事实上，this turns me on.”  
金有谦觉得他没有直接射出来已经是个奇迹了。

音乐在金有谦没意识到的情况下播放到了下一首，仍旧是那种慵懒性感的调调，金有谦的视线追随着bambam上下起伏的身躯，像是跌进了一个迷幻又缓慢的私密空间，那里一切都是墨绿色和金色的，bambam在他身上，扭动地像个古老神话中的性感神衹。  
“你可以碰我。”bambam说。  
他朝着金有谦的大腿根部挤去，然后直起身子，赤裸的前胸贴着金有谦，那层薄汗让他的一切都看上去该死的完美，金有谦在思考用舌头舔一舔那片泛着古铜金色的皮肤属不属于“触碰”的范畴。  
bambam突然又撤后了一点，他们额头相抵，bambam握着金有谦的下巴把他的脑袋轻轻抬高，然后他说，“用舌头也是可以的。”

一个湿润的亲吻近在咫尺，金有谦并不打算错过这个机会。  
他松开握得指节发白的拳头，一只手环过那副柔软匀称的腰肢，另一只手按住他的后颈把他拉下来与自己接吻。  
他吻得急促热烈，像是在沙漠中渴求饮水的人。bambam笑着拖住他的双颊，在喘息中引导他慢一些。  
“你得像这样。”他撤离双唇，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔金有谦濡湿的嘴唇，然后舌尖灵巧地钻进他的口腔，像一条凉滑的蛇游走在一片火热之中。  
他慢慢加深着这个亲吻，而他的身体并没有因此而停下，他仍旧随着音乐摇摆着他的身体，发硬的下身挤压着金有谦的，挺立的乳尖擦过粗糙的布料，这引起他一些细碎的喘息。过了一会他的手指缠绕住金有谦的头发，然后突然将彼此扯出这个危险又火辣的吻中。

“这还不够。”bambam舔了舔已经不能更湿润的嘴唇。  
他从金有谦身上起来，重新站在地上。金有谦热烈地看着他的完美的身体，几乎忘记了世界上所有的语言。  
他看着bambam修长的手指在他内裤边缘摩擦，伴随着慵懒的摆动，这让金有谦的眼眶发热，几乎要流血。  
“想让我把他脱下来吗？”  
金有谦点点头。  
bambam勾住内裤边缘，眼神直直地落在金有谦身上，像是在提醒他仔细欣赏。  
然后他跟着音乐的节奏缓缓转过身去，他美好的背部裸露在金有谦的视线里，然后他弯下腰，用一种惹人犯罪的姿势脱掉了身上最后一块布料。  
他朝后踏了一步，轻轻跌进金有谦的怀抱里，他修长的手指夹着一张纸片，金有谦意识到那是他塞在他内裤里的，他的身子僵硬住，恨不得把那张纸币连着他所有愚蠢的举动全部烧进地狱里。

“甜心，你知道，这一切不是因为这个，”bambam坐在金有谦身上扭动着，侧过脑袋在金有谦耳边说，“这一切只是因为，我，非常，非常，想要你。”  
金有谦的心沉到底，然后泛上浓厚的情欲来。他握着bambam匀称结实的手臂将他转过来面对自己，然后不由分说地把他拉进一个火辣到窒息的亲吻。

bambam叹息了一声，任由金有谦紧紧地固定住自己的后腰，然后他按住他的胸膛，手指灵活的在他的衬衫纽扣里游走，直到他们能够肌肤相贴，同时发出一声满足的喘息。  
“你的手还有更重要的事要做。”bambam重新稳住那两片湿润鲜红的嘴唇，同时他拉着金有谦的手，带领着他朝他后方臀部中那个隐蔽的地方探去。

那里已经湿润、柔软，金有谦用手指小心地滑过，引起了那里一阵短促的收缩。  
bambam仰起头，露出漂亮的肩颈，金有谦用嘴唇和牙齿品尝着那片皮肤，然后探进了一根手指。  
那里湿热得不可思议，金有谦怀疑他整个人都要就此融化了。  
bambam在他的手指上扭动着想要更多，而金有谦会做的只有乖乖配合。

足够多的手指探进了那个甜蜜的地方，bambam紧紧勾住金有谦的后颈，臀部摆动的频率越来越大，几乎是在金有谦的手指上碾磨自己，他仰着脑袋，声音嘶哑，“进来。”他催促着。  
金有谦用了此生最快的速度解开了碍事的裤子纽扣和拉链，他硬得发疼的东西抵住那个火热的洞口，差点就这么直接射出来。  
“噢，甜心，别犹豫。”bambam撤出一只手朝后探索，在握住了那个肿胀的东西后慢慢地坐了下去。  
金有谦觉得自己开始融化了。  
他全身的血液像是变成了流动的的蜂蜜，很快就要和bambam融为一体，从此永远不分开。

bambam吸着气调整姿势，在终于接触到底端时满足地长叹一口气。  
“噢，老天，”他说，全身颤抖得像是在轻声哭泣，“这太美妙了。”  
金有谦扶着他的侧腰，bambam跪在他身侧，把腿张开到最大。他缓慢地在金有谦身上研磨着，随着音乐有节奏地摆动着自己的身子。  
金有谦不敢呼吸。生怕自己在这场甜蜜的折磨中提前败阵下来。  
他抬头入迷地看着身上的bambam。他看上去该死得完美，连眼下的泪痣都让他想要伸出舌头品尝。于是他伸出手，不知餍足地再次开始亲吻。  
他亲吻他整个脸颊，从眉骨到鼻梁，然后是那张柔软湿润得不可思议的嘴唇。

bambam加快了速度，抬起他饱满的臀部又重重落下，每一次撞击都伴随中从亲吻中漏出来的叹息。  
“是的，是的……就这样……”他无意识地说着，任凭自己在逐渐汹涌地快感中迷失。  
“老天……”金有谦握紧了他的腰，力度大得几乎要留下淤青，他迎合着bambam的下落朝上挺动，他感到自己发硬的地方正被一个火热湿润的地方紧紧包裹着，那感觉好到无法言说，只能用更重的冲撞来抒发，“噢，老天！”他低声叫喊着，“你简直不可思议。”

bambam的腰化成了一滩金色的蜂蜜，他趴伏在金有谦身上，被罪恶的快感抽走了最后一丝力气。  
金有谦向后躺了躺，好让自己调整到更合适的位置，接着他用手臂死死按住bambam的后腰，快速有力地向上挺动。  
他怀疑自己正在燃烧。  
因为bambam那里美妙火热得无法言说，他只觉得自己的神经正一根一根地被烧断，很快他的世界变成了一片流动的金色世界，所有的生命力都指向唯一的那一个热量的来源。  
“天，快点，就这样……”bambam喘息着，声音慵懒又嘶哑，“就这样，求你，求你求你，噢老天……”  
“你他妈该死的完美……”金有谦咬着牙，更快更猛烈地向上挺动，他死死地盯着bambam，看着他浸润在快感中的潮湿表情，那该死的让他又硬了一些，“上帝啊，你真该看看现在的样子……”  
他拍了拍那个圆润饱满、滴着汗珠的臀部，示意身上的人下去。接着他握着他的腰将他转过来背对着自己，然后bambam就这么仰面坐在了金有谦身上。  
他颤抖的手臂支撑着自己的身子好让金有谦顺利进入自己。  
“快……快。”他不耐地扭动着，直到金有谦终于填满了那里才满足地叹了口气。

金有谦仍旧冲撞着，他希望自己别那么快射出来，因为他想就这样把他操到世界尽头，这样他们就可以保持着该死的相连的姿势一同下地狱了。  
“yes yes yes yes yes……”bambam的喘息里带上了哭腔。  
金有谦伸出一只手捏住他的下巴让他抬起头，他们头顶上是一面镜子，被吊灯切割得很有艺术感，金有谦觉得这画面他妈的美得过分。  
“看看你自己，”他强迫bambam睁开眼，“看看你想在的样子，老天，你快被我操化了，huh？像一块儿他妈的冰淇淋化在我身上。操，我真想就这么永远操下去……老天，这感觉太好了，bambam……”他抬起那个罪恶的屁股，好让自己冲撞得更肆无忌惮一点，“你该死的完美啊……”  
“please please，”bambam听话地睁眼眼睛，看着天花板镜子中的自己躺在金有谦身上像块融化的黄油一样被操着，“please，操我，就这样，求你……oh my god，就这样求你求你求你求你……”  
他快到了。  
因为金有谦感受到那个狭窄紧致的甬道正在疯狂地痉挛收缩着，每一寸皮肤都紧紧地吮吸在自己发硬的老二上。  
“上帝啊……”金有谦的牙齿擦过他面前抖动着的肩膀，“操操操……我要到了……”  
“就这样……就这样，别停别停别停别停……噢fuuuuuuck！”

他们一同射出来，粘稠的液体洒在bambam覆满薄汗的前胸。  
他们保持着相连的姿势躺着，金有谦仍然能感受到他的老二在bambam火热的甬道中被一阵阵痉挛碾磨着。  
他们的喘息交织在一起，bambam侧过脑袋，和金有谦交换了一个濡湿的、气喘吁吁的亲吻。

音乐已经不知道播放到第几首了。  
金有谦走出这间脱衣舞俱乐部时有个穿着酒保制服的年轻女孩追出来叫住了他。  
“嘿，先生，你忘了这个！”  
她把一张纸片塞进他手里后就匆匆跑回去了。  
金有谦将它展开，那是他前不久塞进bambam内裤里的纸币，他看到有一串数字写在上面，然后下面写着：  
打给我，你欠我一个约会。

\- 完 -


End file.
